


The Black Parade

by connor_in_the_sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emo Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connor_in_the_sky/pseuds/connor_in_the_sky
Summary: Keith gets a freindly reminder of his emo past on his birthday thanks to Lance.





	The Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Keith’s birthday today and it being 12 years since The Black Parade, I thought I would combine the two!! enjoy!!

Keith sludges down the hallway and once he reaches his “cozy” room at the Garrison, he opens the door and drags himself in. He shuts the door behind him and leans against it as he lets out a sigh, closing his eyes. He had spent his whole day helping out Shiro on the Atlas. As if that's the kind of stress he needed- especially on his birthday. He doesn't make a big deal about it and would prefer others to do the same. It's just like any other day, but he's one year older. Still, he would have rather spent the day holed up in his room in pajamas and watching old movies with Lance, snuggled up against each other under the blanket.  
All of a sudden, a very familiar G-note breaks through the silence of the room. His eyes flash open as he looks around, heart racing in his chest. Pain flaring across his chest as he recognizes this heart wrenching song. He didn't need these memories, not now. Not on his birthday. He glances towards his bed and sees Lance laying across it on his side, arm perched on his hip, and that award winning smirk spread all over his face. “Lance-“ He starts but is cut off by Lance singing,  
“When I was a young boy,”  
“Lance, please,” He squeezes his fists and crosses his arms over his chest.  
“My father took me into the city to see a marching band,” He rolls his eyes, growing impatient.  
“Lance, I swear to god if you don't stop-“  
“He said son when you grow up will you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned,” Keith shakes his head and stares intensely into Lance’s eyes, feet slowly moving towards the bed.  
“He said will you defeat them- AHH!!!”  
Before Lance can finish the next line, Keith is on him tackling, trying to reach for his phone.  
“Turn it of!”  
“No!” Lance retaliates as he laughs. Keith starts tickling him, making him laugh harder.  
“K-Keith!” Lance yells between gasps of air.  
“Give it to me!” Keith yells over the chorus of the song.  
“Make me!” Oh he’ll make him alright. Challenge accepted. He pins Lance’s wiggling body against the mattress to make him stop struggling against him. Once he achieves that, he climbs across Lance’s legs to straddle his hips. With a lot of retaliation, Keith grabs both of his wrists and pushes them into the pillow above his head, phone in one hand.  
Lance’s face goes wide as he realizes what kind of position they are in and Keith fucking smirks at him and it takes everything in him to not drop his act- or the phone. Keith leans down quickly and all of a sudden, his lips are against Lance’s, moving against his protests. He deepens the kiss and Lance is gone. His hands struggle against Keith as he tries to pull away to be able to run his hands along Keith’s body and tangle his fingers in his mullet hair. He’s gone and it’s not enough. He sighs against Keith's lips and drops his phone. Keith admediatly stops and grabs the phone and presses pause on the next song that had started to play. Lance lets out a loud huff. “Hhey! That was your birthday present! I thought you would like to relish in all your emo memories!”  
“And why would I want that?” Keith rolls his eyes.  
“The album was released on your birthday...”  
“It was and I hated that. I was always made fun of. Nobody would stop calling me emo.”  
“I was just trying to brighten up your mood... I know you had a rough day with Shiro on the Atlas.” Lance says with a frown.  
Keith smiles softly at him and leans down for a short gentle kiss. He's so grateful to have Lance as his loving boyfriend. Even if he was annoying sometimes. He tries so hard to keep Keith smiling and happy; something Keith isn’t used to.  
“I think this works better.” He says as he moves to press his lips to Lance’s, but before he can, Lance shouts, “WE’LL CARRY OOOOOOOOOOON!!”  
“Just shut up and kiss me before I break up with your dumbass!” Keith groans.  
Lance chuckles as he closes the gap between their lips.


End file.
